


Kissing Kakashi

by decaf_kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty
Summary: Late one night in the Konoha Hospital, Iruka finds Kakashi chakra-depleted and nearly unconscious... with his mask half-fallen off his face.Should he kiss him?Does Kakashi even want Iruka to kiss him?(The answer to that is yes.)





	Kissing Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a challenge to myself to write a sweet story, a nice romance, something with a PG-ish rating.
> 
> Also wanted to answer the age-old question: Why is Iruka so nonchalant about seeing Kakashi's face in "Boruto" Episode 35?
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ___

He was a bloody mess, chakra depleted and nearly unconscious.

But Kakashi had brought his genin team safely back to Konoha. He could rest now.

Although now... he was alone.

Again.

__

Iruka could barely contain his excitement: he was so relieved that Naruto was okay that he felt like he was wickedly drunk on damn good sake. He had visited Naruto as soon as he could – after a long day at the Academy and an even more frustrating shift at the mission desk. The defiant boy, secretly his dearest student, was bandaged from his head down to his toes, having taken a series of body blows from a Mist missing nin. He was also obviously suffering from a concussion, making sense one second then announcing utter nonsense the next. But Naruto was still quite awake and active, incessantly telling Iruka every last detail of the mission, even well after Iruka had told him some of it was above his own security clearance. 

He only left Naruto when the medical-nin came in and ushered Iruka outside, saying it was well past hospital visitation hours and that he needed to leave now.

Yet Iruka was blissful in his relief, and he wasn’t eager to go home just yet.

Sasuke was next on his list and then Sakura. Both of them were happy to see him, each showing it in their own way. Sasuke seemed quite indifferent initially but soon he was confessing a whole host of things after Iruka complimented the new bruises on his face. In contrast, Sakura hung tightly onto Iruka, laughing a bit hysterically, admitting into his ear that she was so scared during the fight - but then she remembered what Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei had taught her – and she had helped out! She had knocked a jounin-level missing nin right off his feet!

Iruka should have felt pleasantly sated, but seeing his old students survive a surprisingly high rank mission had made adrenaline soar through his system. He was in a daze, smiling at nothing, both his hands resting high behind his head – when he suddenly realized he was passing by Kakashi-sensei’s hospital room.

He ducked inside on instinct, wanting to praise Kakashi as well.

But Kakashi was in a truly different state than his students.

He was unconscious and unmoving in the hospital bed. 

The room was dark with only sparse moonlight coming through the blinds. The long, lean figure under the bedsheets could only be Kakashi’s, his identity made all the more certain by his shock of silver hair. Iruka was beginning to regret his thoughtless impulse; he didn’t have a terribly close relationship with Hatake Kakashi, even though they shared a running commentary about Naruto’s wild antics every so often at Ramen Ichiraku. 

Iruka considered just turning around and leaving, but then he noticed something odd.

Kakashi’s surgical mask had slipped off his left ear, exposing the long scar through his Sharingan, as well as the full side of his cheek and the sharp line of his jaw.

… and a dark beauty mark by his mouth.

Stunned by the sight, Iruka went still.

He knew down to his deepest bone marrow that Kakashi did _not_ show his face to anyone, including the nursing staff and medical-nin at the hospital. His former students had desperately begged Iruka for information about Kakashi’s face before deciding to make it a mission to tear off their jounin sensei’s mask. They had failed, of course, and Kakashi had actually seemed a bit amused at Ichiraku’s when he told Iruka the story.

Iruka remembered looking a little longer at Kakashi that night, slowly lowering his chopsticks into his ramen bowl. He could almost picture what the rest of Kakashi’s face might look like: he could see the sweep of Kakashi’s cheek move down to his chin, the end of his fine-featured nose, the slight amused curve of his thin lips. But, soon enough, Iruka ducked his head, embarrassed for repeating his students’ foolish obsession the very same day that they had sought to destroy their sensei’s privacy. He didn’t want to look up to see if Kakashi had noticed, but the other man had said nothing about his lengthy direct stare, and they had kept eating dinner as usual.

Tonight, Iruka moved closer to Kakashi, taking in an even more defined visual of the jounin’s face.

The Copy Nin was… handsome. 

Very handsome.

Iruka only realized that he’d closed the distance between the door and the bed when he saw his fingers hovering over Kakashi’s scarred cheek. 

He caught himself in time, completely stopping himself from touching the jounin.

Iruka knew Kakashi must have been badly chakra depleted and injured even worse for him not to wake up from Iruka’s unsubtle approach to his bedside. He looked deeply unconscious, his normal eye closed along with the Sharingan. His lips were just slightly parted, halfway covered by the surgical mask. He was breathing at a slow shallow pace, fluttering the crisp fabric of the mask. 

Unable to tear his gaze away, Iruka looked over Kakashi’s partially-revealed features.

His scar was sharp and straight, clearly the work of a blade catching the surface of his face, destroying his left eye and marking his pale skin.

Kakashi’s beauty mark was a dark dot on his otherwise pristine white face. The spot was pure intrigue, attracting all of Iruka’s attention, like seeing a flirtatious wink across the smoky haze of a bar. He would have never imagined that Kakashi had such a fascinating mark under his mask.

His lips were truthfully unremarkable, but Iruka found his gaze sliding over to them, his thoughts slipping into fantasy. He could admit to himself that he found Kakashi interesting, but, then again, most of the village did as well. Yet, unlike most of Konoha, Iruka had often considered what it would be like to pull down Kakashi’s mask – not to see the other man’s face – but to kiss him, slow and hard, showing him that Iruka was something, too, somebody strong and impressive and good, someone Kakashi could want.

Iruka winced to himself. How embarrassing to imagine all that. 

He moved his hand over to the little string that had fallen from Kakashi’s ear and picked it up with all the silent skill that he could muster after a long day.

It absolutely did not work, much to his dismay.

Kakashi’s right eye instantly opened while he kept his Sharingan shut. As usual, his dark eye was half-lidded, looking utterly lazy and laid-back, even as he studied Iruka’s mortified face above his own.

But, unpredictably, adrenaline won out, and Iruka smiled down at him. 

“Your mask came off, Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka murmured with unreasonable calm. 

His mind exhausted and his heart reckless, he dropped the string – and then slowly drew his finger down Kakashi’s cheek, paralleling the long sharp scar through his Sharingan.

In response, Kakashi’s right eye widened almost imperceptibly. The jounin was intently and intensely watching him as Iruka paused with his scarred fingertip nearly touching Kakashi’s revealed beauty mark.

“You should always wear a mask. This mole is just too cute.”

It was so rewarding to see a fine pink blush fill in Kakashi’s cheeks, so close to where Iruka’s index finger was resting by the dark spot.

Iruka was leaning down before he knew it, truly enjoying the sight of surprise in Kakashi’s single black eye as he did so.

He brought his gaze down to examine Kakashi’s half-exposed lips, the surgical mask blocking the rest. 

Iruka knew he could kiss Kakashi right now… but he also knew that the jounin couldn’t move, and he valued consent more than he could describe in words.

But, as he glanced upwards at Kakashi, he recognized that the Copy Nin did not know that about Iruka, as Kakashi was staring at him with one very wide open eye, his cheeks suddenly flooding a full crimson color.

Trying to tamp down his instinct to laugh at Kakashi’s comical expression, Iruka smiled at him and looped the string back around the jounin’s ear, covering up his lips, his beauty mark, his cheek, and most of his scar.

“I’m glad you’re back, Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka said truthfully as he pulled away from the other man.

The Copy Nin tracked his movement like Iruka was a dangerous threat, an unknown shinobi suddenly flickering into existence on the edge of a battlefield. Iruka certainly knew that he would face dire consequences for being mean to Kakashi in his desperate chakra-depleted state, but it was hard to feel too much guilt when Iruka now had the memory of a fine lovely blush and a pretty beauty mark and truly kissable lips to keep him alive and inspire him to continue living his shinobi way.

Not saying another word, he left Kakashi alone in the hospital room.

__

Two days later, Iruka startled awake in bed.

On unthinking instinct, he had tried to bring the kunai from under his pillow up to the person’s throat that was hovering over him – but his attacker twisted his wrist and disarmed him in a flash.

He realized after a dully throbbing second of panic that he recognized the man in his bedroom.

Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Nin, the Master of a Thousand Jutsus.

He recognized the same lithe figure from the hospital, the same silver hair, the same dark eye. The surgical mask was gone, replaced by Kakashi’s usual dark blue cloth, an extension of his customized shirt. Notably Kakashi wasn’t wearing his flak jacket, making him look somewhat less terrifying in the darkness of the night.

Kakashi had his Sharingan closed, thankfully, with his hitai-ate firmly in place over it.

His right eye was half-lidded, as always, but a strange sharpness in it caught Iruka’s attention.

Iruka chose to apologize, keeping his voice low and calm, looking up at Kakashi in the most modest, demure way he could while in his pajamas and hiding under his bedsheets.

“I’m sorry for touching you without permission,” he said quietly.

He meant it genuinely: it wasn’t fair to Kakashi that Iruka had found him, vulnerable and wounded and unable to move, and decided instead of helping him to make a fool out of him.

Admittedly, Iruka didn’t regret caressing Kakashi nor seeing his face, but he shouldn’t have done so when Kakashi was so unmistakably defenseless.

Kakashi responded as Iruka expected: by not altering his blank expression at all. His single open eye kept that keen shine to it, but the quarter of his face that was visible looked just the same as it always did around the village. 

It would have all seemed normal – if Kakashi were not on his hands and knees over and on top of Iruka, far past midnight, behind closed doors in Iruka’s previously ward-protected bedroom.

The jounin’s easy, relaxed voice surprised Iruka, even more so after he absorbed what the other man actually said to him.

“You owe me a kiss.”

Iruka stared blankly up at Kakashi for a few solid beats.

Then he found himself saying, “Oh, yes, of course,” like Kakashi’s request made any sense at all.

Unwilling to have them kiss in such a power-unequal position, Iruka started to sit up, which Kakashi interpreted correctly, backing away and sitting on the edge of the mattress. He was looking at Iruka, his single dark eye fascinatingly growing ever sharper, more wary, further concerned. Kakashi had one hand flat on the bedsheets behind him, with his left hand on his thigh opposite the white bandages on his other leg. 

He looked the epitome of cool indifference – except that dangerous shine in his eye.

Iruka neared him with far less reticence than he should have. He could feel the numbing calm of adrenaline coming over him: he brought his hand up to touch Kakashi’s face where he had two nights earlier, tracing down the cloth-covered scar that he could now so easily visualize. 

As he leaned forward, Iruka startled a bit, because Kakashi had unexpectedly drawn up his own hand – and then tugged at his blue mask, dropping it down to the high part of his throat.

Kakashi was still looking right at him when Iruka finished the motion, cupping Kakashi’s newly exposed scarred cheek in one hand, his fingers nearly touching Kakashi’s Konoha hitai-ate, and holding onto the jounin’s clothed shoulder with his other hand.

He kissed Kakashi with deliberate softness, a sedate apology for his misbehavior.

He was pleasantly surprised by the feel of Kakashi’s lips against his own.

Even though the jounin was not pressing into him in return, Kakashi’s lips were delightfully pliant against his, so much so that Iruka had to make sure he stayed gentle in their kiss. 

Neither Iruka nor Kakashi took the next step of introducing tongue, but that was good: Iruka could barely handle the dizzying wonder of the truly pure kiss that they were now sharing.

He could not imagine kissing Kakashi more lewdly, not now, not with this innocent thing happening so easily and silently between them.

After a moment or two more, Iruka backed away, unable to meet Kakashi’s gaze right away. He knew he was flushed a little, his head spinning just slightly. Having just been deep asleep, he certainly had not thought that he would be interrupted by Hatake Kakashi – or be asked to kiss the man by the man himself. He was more than a bit overwhelmed by it all.

When he finally dared look up, Iruka found Kakashi blushing just as strongly as he had the night before when Iruka had almost kissed him, presenting a truly stunning and undeniably delicious sight.

Seeing Kakashi so flustered again, especially right after their kiss, Iruka felt his heart stammer in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he said quickly, impulsively, “You’re so handsome when you blush.”

In direct response, Kakashi’s visible silver eyebrow went high on his forehead. 

“Oh,” he said, not the least bit articulate or elegant. “Thank you.”

Iruka stared at him, startled by how much he suddenly wanted to kiss the Copy Nin again.

He was even more surprised when he abruptly said that aloud.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Kakashi only nodded back at him. This time, he moved forward, pulling on Iruka’s shoulder to bring him closer. Halfway consciously mimicking the other man, Iruka replicated the touch on Kakashi, and soon they were each holding the other’s shoulders with unexpected strength. 

Iruka tilted his head more, wanting a deeper angle on their kiss, which Kakashi seemed to like quite a lot, as his hand disappeared from Iruka’s shoulder and suddenly went deep into Iruka’s loose hair, his long fingers pressing down on Iruka’s scalp. It was very hard not to moan, and Iruka was not incredibly skilled at restraining himself, so he almost certainly made a satisfied little sound into Kakashi’s mouth.

He could feel pleasant heat radiating from Kakashi, from his cheeks, from his chest. It was a new sensation, one that Iruka worriedly realized he was going to chase for a long, long time after tonight. He was reluctant to pull away, but their kiss was seemingly naturally ending as Kakashi gave the back of his neck, under his hair, a slow stroke right over his spine and then took his hand back. 

Without a doubt, Kakashi was handsome, but he was even lovelier when he blushed.

And he was blushing in Iruka’s bedroom, that was certain, even in the darkness.

Saying nothing else, Kakashi stood up gracefully, keeping his single eye on Iruka. He was nearly soundless, which should have been disturbing, but Iruka only felt impressed once again by the jounin before him. 

Looking up at the legendary Copy Nin, Iruka said sincerely, “I’m really glad you’re back safe.”

Much to his surprise, Kakashi didn’t immediately pull up his mask. Instead, he smiled down at Iruka, a small and subtle curve coming across of his always-hidden lips. 

“I’m glad to be back, Iruka-sensei. Thank you.”

It wasn’t clear if Kakashi was thanking Iruka for his welcome home or the kiss – but it was enough that Kakashi was undoubtedly pleased with him, and Iruka blushed in response. 

Before he vanished in the dead of night, Kakashi surprised him even further by suddenly saying, “You’re handsome when you blush, too.”

And, just like that, Kakashi was gone, having completed a Body Flicker Jutsu with such advanced speed that Iruka literally didn’t even see his hands move.

He left Iruka with the vision of a pretty face with a dark beauty mark – and the feel of soft kisses on his lips – and fine scarred fingers threading through his hair.

__

Kakashi waited until he was home behind locked doors and wards before he pulled off his mask again.

He brushed his fingers over his scar to his lips; he could feel his surprisingly giddy smile.

What a good first kiss!

And his second kiss - also with Iruka! – that was really something, too.

Kakashi glanced down at his fingers, recalling with rising pleasure how it felt to run them through Iruka’s hair.

Iruka… really was something.


End file.
